Hellsing:Song of Choas
by SuperrBeast
Summary: Under Construction Chapers 1-4 maybe 5
1. New Blood

*Author's note (disclaimer): I do not own Hellsing, I do not wished to be sued, I only wish to write. Only characters that I created on me own are Lance Tashan, Hydra, Arianna, Montgomery, and Charles. Oh yeah this is a Gary Stu so don't read if you don't want to. I'm not gonna force you too. For those who with to read on past this please read and enjoy. *  
  
Wolf  
  
A young woman walked along a street, on a cold night in London. When she reached her door she fumbled in her purse for her house keys. She was about to put the key in her lock when a piece of sharp cold metal touched the soft skin of her neck.  
  
"Don't move girly." Said a raspy drunken voice.   
  
"Give me, all your money now!" The drunkard bellowed   
  
The woman complied with the large man.   
  
She handed the man her wallet.  
  
"That an't enough girly, can even buy me a drink with this guess I'll have to kill you any ways." He said into her ear. He was about to slit her throat when he heard the clang of metal against the concrete sidewalk.  
  
A cool reassuring voice spoke out in the darkness. "Let her go."   
  
The murderous rogue turned around to face this voice, but saw only darkness.  
  
"An' what you gonna do if I don't?" He said gazing around.  
  
Out of the darkness stepped a figure. He was kind of tall. His dirty blond mane extend down to his shoulders. Icy blue eyes glared at the mowhawked gangster. His muscles could bee seen though his black shirt. His face belonged to that of a teenager's. The boy's slightly baggy cargo pants flowed all the way down to his thick black boots. "I'll rip you apart." He said in a stone cold voice.  
  
The gangster laughed, and turned to his female victim. " Don't worry girly I will get rid of this little wanker soon enough. Then you won't be alone when I send the both of you to hell." He said eyeing her. The rogue went to face the boy, but was caught off guard by the force that griped his right shoulder.   
  
The boy's glare intensified on the human devil. "Miss," he started, " go home."  
  
The lady began to flee when the drunken gangster yelled," Move and I will kill you! You dumb bitch!" She froze for an instant.  
  
There was a loud snap as sinew and bone broke under a quick movement of the boy's hand.   
  
The man yelped, " You dumb wanker! I'll get you for this!"   
  
The black clad young man turned his attention to the lady. " Ma'am please go. I will assure you this wont happen again."   
  
The woman looked at the kid and scurried off.   
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" The boy yelled out. "I loathe those who prey upon the weak only to line their own pockets with cash."  
  
"What?" the foolish rogue said cradling his broken shoulder.  
  
The boy grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. A low growl emanated from his throat as he griped tighter. His head shook violently for an instant. He growled again. The growls sounded more like that of an animal. The boy looked back at the man, but his faced had changed. This new change struck fear in the soul of the pathetic human. The boy's canines where larger. His ears resembled those of a wolf of black fur. He could see a black tail waging slowly at the base of the boy's spine. The dirty blonde hair looked as if it was uncombed. As the man looked into the face of this inhuman creature, the monster looked at him he smiled a sinister grin, and ran his tongue along the curves of his right canine.   
  
Then in one violent action the claws of the beast ripped though the man's throat. His fanged poured deep into the flesh of the pitiful human and tore a piece of meat out of the rogue's biceps. When the bleeding corpse fell to the ground, the wolf pounced upon it and began gnashing the flesh with its fangs and claws.  
  
**   
  
"Hello, I'm Marie Haertnet for Crime Eye News. One our top sorties tonight. Is the brutal murder of a man on the streets of London. The man's shoulder was broken. Throat ripped out, and most of the muscle on his body looked as if it had been ripped off by a crazed animal of some sort. This case has police baffled. If you have any information please contact Scotland yard at 55-" the head retainer of the Hellsing Mansion turned off the TV.   
  
"As you can see Sir Integra, this murder could not have been done by any ordinary human, but more like that of a rogue ghoul of some sorts." Walter said, using his cane to walk closer to Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing's desk.  
  
After a short drag of her cigar Integral spoke, "Hmm. Have the investigative bureau look into this. And I wish to see our new recruits in action in the gauntlet   
  
"Yes ma'am I'll have Jeffery bring the car around."  
  
**  
  
Huge concrete walls made up the maze know as the gauntlet. Every eleven meters there lay a door. On the other side there either was a red dummy or a brown dummy. Red dummies where Humans and brown dummies where vampires. The task was simple shoot the brown dummies in the head and you pass.   
  
Integra and Walter stood on the steel platform above the gauntlet. "This should be interesting." A dark voice said.   
  
Integral, looked over her shoulder and glanced at the red vampire   
  
" I wonder how these young bucks will run this coarse in the failing light." Walter said intrigued by the thought of how the troops will react.  
  
  
  
"This is the coarse you will be running, I do suggest you finish before it gets dark." Senior officer Seras Victoria warned. " Any questions? Yes you in the back."  
  
The dirty blonde haired man dressed in black spoke " Uh...Do we have to use the gun?"   
  
Seras was a bit stunned by the question then she repeated, " No I guess I didn't say you had to."   
  
"Xool." He said setting his gun against the wall.   
  
The other men looked at each other thinking ' how's he gonna pass with no gun.'  
  
Seras said, "You may start when ever you're ready."  
  
All the men began going though the gauntlet at ten second intervals. All except the man in black.   
  
"Hi." He said, after the last man started the gauntlet.   
  
"Hello." She said confused.  
  
The blonde headed man looked into the red eyes of the little vampire. "I wasn't gonna say this in front of everyone else, but your pretty damn goof looking for a vampire." He smiled.   
  
She was caught off guard by the boy's bluntness. She didn't tell anyone she was a vampire just yet. "How do you know that?!" She exclaimed.   
  
He went on, "All vampire's smell the same, anyways can I ask you something?"  
  
Still trying to sort what he just said. She said, "What is it?"  
  
"Well I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The young man's innocent voice asked, " Is it true that the vampire Alucard lives somewhere in the mansion?"  
  
"How do you know of my mast-, errr him?"  
  
"So he does live here, thanks a lot ma'am." The smiled as he entered the gauntlet.  
  
Alucard, Integra, and Walter all turned their eyes to the ruckus below.   
  
Wooden a door was turned to bits, as a young boy smashed it with his shoulder. They saw has sprinted very quickly to the first dummy and watched has he denigrated its head with one punch. He repeated this action of smashing down doors and busting dummies to bits. At the final door he ripped it off its hinges and threw it at the head in the far corner, severing it. He sprinted and leaped into the air to do a flying kick. The kick splintered the head. Using his momentum he launched himself off the wall and twisted his body to face the next dummy. While lying flat in the air the boy landed a well placed mid-air sidekick that shattered the dummy. Still continuing his chain of momentum he launched him self off the wall again and proceeded to do a front flip. While half way through his front flip the man brought down a well placed aerial axe kick that blew apart the entire dummy.  
  
"Walter.."  
  
"Yes sir Integral?"  
  
"Get me his file."   
  
"Yes Sir Integral."  
  
Alucard looked on with a grin. He thought to him self," This boy will be fun."  
  
* Hope you enjoyed this please review. And remember "To his or her own opinion." * 


	2. Claws of The Beast

Claws of the Beast  
  
*Uh I don't own Hellsing please don't sue me. I only wish to write for fun. Sorry for some oocness but its hard writing a character you yourself didn't make. *   
  
After she witnessed the strength of one of the new recruits she wondered " Why did I choose him?"   
  
A few seconds later Walter came in with a vanilla file and a white piece of paper. "Ma'am after some searching I found it."   
  
"Let me see it Walter." Integra said staring off thinking about something.  
  
Walter handed her the file, and began speaking as if knowing it by heart, " Lance Tashan, First Sargent in the American organization similar to this one except for it run by the American military. Its called the Vampire Extermination Team, or VET. These VETs are based all over the American countryside. His VET was stationed in New Orleans, Louisiana. He killed over two hundred vampires in his three-year stay in the VET organization. After those three years he quit for some unknown reason. His date of birth   
  
is missing. And, hear ma'am this was some research I found that might interest you." He handed her the white paper. " Apparently four days after he quit the squad leader of the New Orleans VETs was brutally murdered such as the way that the fellow was on the television was two nights ago."  
  
"Hmm. Have Alucard and Seras keep and eye on him."   
  
"Yes, Sir Integra." Walter said as he exited Integra's office.  
  
Out of the shadows slowly and smoothly appeared the red clad vampire Alucard. "You summoned me master?" he grinned slyly.   
  
"Yes Alucard, I wish to know what you know about this character." She handed him the picture of Lance Tashan.  
  
"Nothing master." He said blankly  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"His mind some how blocks my telepathy." He placed the picture back on the wooden desk, with a sly look on his face "Anything else my master?"   
  
"No, That will be all for now."  
  
  
  
Alucard faded back into the shadows.  
  
"What type of human can shield themself from even Alucard's telepathy?" she thought deeply.  
  
**  
  
"In the name of god impure souls of the living dead, shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Seras along with the new troops.  
  
Walter came and handed her, her orders for the night.   
  
"What I have keep a close eye on him?" she said shocked.   
  
"Along with silencing the target. He will be assigned to all the missions that you're on. Until Sir Integra sees fit."   
  
"Yes Walter." Seras said as she walked towards her squad for the night. She saw him there the one who asked if he had to use the gun or not. He actually had a gun this time. But, he wasn't wearing the military fatigues he was issued. Instead he had the Hellsing insignia on his shirt. She looked at him as she spoke. "There has been reports of a vampire hiding in a building the south of London. We are going to investigate the situation." She said still eyeing the odd figure.   
  
As the troops boarded the armored transport she grab Lance by the shoulder.   
  
"Yes?" he questioned.  
  
"You are to wear your uniform while on duty." She said  
  
"I'll try and remember that next time." He said giving her a playful grin.   
  
**  
  
The ride was bumpy and sort of slow. Seras sat across from the unknown werewolf. Trying to read his face, but that was impossible because he gave her the same childish grin as if saying you wanna play?   
  
**  
  
"We'll go up floor by floor." Seras said.   
  
Lance sniffed the air. Death and decay surrounded the place, lots of it. It sent a chill down his spine. "So much." He said look more seriously now.  
  
"So much what?" Seras asked.  
  
"Death." He said blankly  
  
One of the troops kicked down the door. Others quickly started pointing their guns around in all directions. Nothing.  
  
The squad she had consisted of six people including her. She decided that it was best that they didn't split up.   
  
They slowly marched upward checking all the rooms for ghouls, and other NHB. When they where about to reach the last set of stairs, the trooper in front of Seras, tripped the laser that ran across the first step. He exploded right in front of her. She was knocked back by the force of the well-placed bomb. Then immediately a ghoul dropped down from the gap that was the staircase. It stumbled and rolled, as it seemed to have no equilibrium. As it slowly rose to its feet it was met by a bullet to the head. Seras looked behind her and saw Lance holding his automatic rifle with one hand. The gaze he wore was an angry scowl.   
  
With brow lowered he grunted, "Theres more coming."  
  
Seras turned and saw ten ghouls drop from the hole. Everyone opened fire upon the mindless minions of what ever was up stairs.   
  
Soon the troops began running out of ammo as ghouls just began to drop non-stop out of the hole. One of them panicked and ran for the stairs. Another explosion rang through the small corridor.   
  
Lance saw that more ghouls began falling out that one too.   
  
"Crap!" he shouted over the gunfire, " They're going to surround us. Get back to back and keep them off each other." Lance turned and put his back up against Seras'; the other two troops followed their lead.   
  
Soon the guns begun to click dry. Lance knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to allow that. He shut his and very quickly decided on what he was going to do. When everyone said that they where out of ammo he did what he knew. He charged the ghouls that where coming his way. He lead with a right hook to the middle ghoul's turning its head to mush. He brought back his elbow and smashed the one to the right's head. Then proceeded to punch the next one. His left leg tripped the left one and he brought down his left foot wrecking its visage.   
  
Seras noticed what he was doing and did what she could with the ones in the front of her.   
  
Lance head butted the next casing it to fall to the ground. A thunderous sidekick decinagrated the mid section of another, he continued in close hand to hand combat. One bit his biceps. He winced as he beat it in the back of head with his rock-crushing fist. When no more came he glanced over to see Seras beating fishing off her last one.   
  
Gore covered his hands and blood ran down his left arm.   
  
"Mother fuc-" he was cut off by a bullet to his dome piece. He fell to the floor.   
  
Seras stared in horror as Lance fell. A dark chuckle sounded from the gaping hole above him. Seras' face when from shock to rage as she climbed the few pieces of stairs that remained after the vampire not realizing that she had no weapon or any way to kill it.   
  
The vampire smiled. "What Pretty pretty vampire you are." He smirked. " I'd hate to kill such a delicate flower as you."  
  
As she charged at the freakishly good-looking vampire. He said, " You have no means to kill me." He grinned again.   
  
A clawed hand sunk itself into the floor from the far hole. Then another. Slowly both vampires saw a dirty blonde head poked out of hole. Seras could see that it was Lance, but he was different. Wolf like ears took place of his human ones. The clam blue eyes he once had where cold and dark as glared at the male vampire. He pulled him self out more so that they could see the full figure. She saw his black furred tail.   
  
The werewolf charged forth and struck the vampire across the chest with two claw swipes forming a blood red X on his chest. He then lunged forward and bit down on the vampire's jugular. Jerking his head to the side, he ripped the vampire's throat out. Blood spilled all over the ground. The male vampire tried to keep it in by placing his hands over his throat, but that was futile. Lance grabbed the knife that lay sheathed on his right thigh. As he quickly drew it out and plunged into the vampire's heart. The vampire slowly turned to dust.   
  
Lance looked back Seras, his gaze lightened a bit. He had gore and blood all over his hands and blood all over his face. He breathed heavily. "So numb." He said slowly as he reverted back to his human form. 


	3. Past

* Author's note: I don't own Hellsing. I write for fun and to play with my imagination. And to you Gary Stu haters I would like to read you my favorite quote. " Never gonna stop me_! Never gonna stop!" -Rob Zombie*  
  
Past  
  
The doorbell to the Hellsing mansion rang loud and slow. Hellsing's faithful retainer Walter Dollneaz opened the large wooden door to meet their guest.   
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Tashan. Welcome to Hellsing Manor."  
  
Lance Tashan stood in the door trying to process all the information the gigantic manor threw at him. Shifting the weight of his military issue duffel bag he spoke in awe of the palace, "This place is huge."   
  
"Sir Integral is busy at the moment entertaining some guests of the queen. She wishes to speak with you after you settle in and her majesty's inspectors leave."  
  
"That's xool."  
  
"Now if you will follow me please young sir." Walter began walking down the stairs to Hellsing's private dungeon.   
  
Lance took one more quick look around the manor's main room before heading down after the retainer.   
  
When they went past a normal sized wooden door the sweet smell of blood and the vampire Seras Victoria overflowed his senses.   
  
"That's Seras' room an't it?"   
  
After the blunt disregard for proper grammar faded Walter calmly said, " Yes this Miss Victoria's room and I do oblige that you leave her alone; especially during day light hours."  
  
"Can do." The wolf smirked   
  
After going another sixty feet into the depths of Hellsing Manor they came along ten metal doors. Walter went and opened the first one to his right.   
  
"This is your room."  
  
Lance took one good look at it. The walls where only a few feet from each other, and the length seemed to only measure eight feet at first glance. There was only one light that hung from the ceiling. It didn't illuminate much, because it didn't need too. There was a small bed and at the foot was a small wooden dresser. The bed itself was only a mattress with a small steel frame. It did however have a pillow though, that's always a plus. He walked over and set the olive drab green bag at the head of the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Tashan, but this all we could come up with under such short notice, we'll find you a more preeminent place to stay."  
  
"Nah, this xool dude. I like a lot. Hell of a lot better then that flat I was staying in."   
  
"Well, sir if you ever change your mind, I'm sure we can find you a better place to stay."  
  
"Like I said man, this place is fine."  
  
"I'll be back with in the hour let you know when Sir Integral, is ready to see you." Walter added in as he shut the heavy metal door behind him. "Dude? I will never get Americans and their strange ways."  
  
Lance laid down on the squeaky bed and took a quick nap.   
  
It had been an hour since Walter had left him to his peaceful sleep. A quick knock on the metal door stir him from his quick slumber. The door cheeked open and Walter poked his head inside.   
  
"Sir Integral, will see you now Mr. Tashan."   
  
Lance quickly shook his head. "Okay." He stuck his fist into the mattress and pushed himself up to his feet. " Lead the way."   
  
Lance knocked on the door to Integral's room.   
  
"Come in." said a confidant voice.  
  
Lance stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. "You wished to see me Miss Hellsing?" he said trying not to show the fact that he was nervous.  
  
"Sit down, we have some things to discuss before you truly become a member of this organization."   
  
"What is it that you wish to speak of ma'am."  
  
"First off is the date of birth missing in your file, I wish to know why is isn't apart of your File." She said staring at him as if judging him.  
  
"February, fourteenth, about seventeen years ago."   
  
She looked at him then proceeded with the rest of her inquiries, "Your earlier commander was eaten alive three days after you left your previous organization."   
  
"Yes he was ma'am. I did the deed, if that's what you with to know."  
  
"Then my question is to you, why did you brutally attack and murder your former commanding officer."  
  
"He went insane ma'am." Lance began to remember that night.   
  
*^*  
  
"Lance kill him now god damn it!" Commander Gary McManther yelled.  
  
"Dude, He is fucking human dude, not a freak."  
  
"Listen to me you piece of werewolf trash, you kill him now or you suffer his fate!"  
  
"No please don't kill me brother!" the innocent human pleaded.  
  
A gun went off, the pleading human lay in a pull of blood. A bullet hole took place in his brain.   
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
The man gave an insane smile as if freeing himself.  
  
*^*  
  
"He killed an innocent man, Sir Integral, an innocent man he wanted me to kill. So I quit the next day and waited until the time was right and I killed him ma'am." Lance said that so calmly and coolly that the thought of saying it seemed to not make any difference at all.   
  
"One last thing."  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"You are not a loud to feast off any people on my payroll. And, if you do happen to feast off any of my men I'll send Alucard to finish you off, understand?"  
  
"Very clearly Ma'am." Lance then saluted his new commanding officer and left her alone in her office.  
  
"The boy, shall make a fine lapdog master." Alucard mocked as he creeped out of the shadows.  
  
"His Loyalties seem to belong to a little dog don't they?" she smirked.  
  
"The pup's strength is no where near my own master, why to you tolerate him so?"   
  
"To be simple we need experienced soldiers in dealings with the undead. And, it looks as if he can live long enough to teach the others a thing or two. Now go and carry out your orders Alucard."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Lance began playing that moment over and over in his head. Why the hell did you have to kill him man, he was your own bother. With his hands in his pockets and eyes looking at the floor he didn't see Seras coming out of her door.   
  
"Ooof." They said in unison.   
  
"Oops, sorry about that. Didn't see you there."  
  
Rubbing her face Seras said, "Your name is Lance Tashan isn't it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Glaring at him Seras spoke sternly, "Watch where you're going nest time."  
  
"That is possible ma'am, sorry was thinking about something else."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Ancient History, the Aztec Empire."  
  
Seras looked at him blankly. "Okay, just remember to watch it next time." She walked upstairs and out of sight.  
  
Lance headed down the hall and to his new room to change. When he exited he was wearing the green military fatigues he was issued when he force got signed to the Hellsing membership. "Well," he began, "They fit well that's for sure." 


	4. Flickering

*Authors note: I do not own Hellsing, and I do not own the lyrics to Rob Zombie's SuperBeast. I'm playing with my imagination, so please no mocking reviews or dumb reviews that just say Gary Stu! Please read and enjoy. *  
  
Flickering  
  
Seras knocked loudly on Lance's door. "Lance, wake up! Sir Integral wishes to speak with us both. Lance..." She opened the door only to find the werewolf dressing himself in his Hellsing uniform.   
  
"I'll be right up." He said pulling on his shirt.   
  
**  
  
Lance stepped into Integral's office only to be scolded, by her immediately.  
  
"You're late." She began, "Sit down and take a seat. I have some things to talk to the pair of you about."  
  
Lance sat down next to Seras in front of Miss Hellsing's desk.   
  
"Now first off, Seras, I have to applaud you on your swift take down of the freak on Lexington Street last night."  
  
"Thank you Sir Integral." Seras said accepting the out of the blue complement.   
  
"Now, Mr. Tashan, you failed to protect all the soldiers under your command. The letter to Private Kyle T. Allison's family was just sent out this morning, telling them of his death. I had expected more of you." She stated coldly.   
  
Lance looked at the near edge of the desk, and decided it was best not to say anything. *I'm on everybody's shitlist an't I? It wasn't my fault he courageously jumped on that grenade to save everyone else. *  
  
"Now, our intelligence agency has found a freak chip processing plant in a night club near Hamilton way. And, you two will eliminate the problem. That understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir Integral." Seras quickly said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Lance saluted her and left the room.  
  
"Seras."  
  
"Yes Sir Integral?"  
  
"Keep an eye on the boy. I don't want him killing innocent people while he wears the Hellsing coat of arms on his chest."  
  
Seras nodded and left the room. When she shut the door Lance was leaning against the wall.  
  
Lance sighed as he spoke. "I don't kill innocent people. Nor do I go on insane killing rampages."  
  
Seras looked at him in the eye. "I sure hope not, I'm not nearly as strong as my master."  
  
The boy chuckled a bit. "Yeah well in truth, yer a lot stronger then me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Vampires can summon demons to their side that aid in battle. Us werewolves don't have the strength to summon demons to our side. So we fight tooth and nail, until we die."   
  
"I can't summon any demons to my side."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I can't control the same black magic that mast does."  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been a vampire anyways?"  
  
"In a month two years."   
  
"Hmm. Here I thought it was longer." He grinned at her. "Well do you really expect to go to a party wearying that?"  
  
She looked at him confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That military uniform has it purposes, but going into a night club, its gonna blow the whole mission. And, I don't think I can do this by myself."  
  
"What do you expect me to wear then?"   
  
He gave her a sly look. "Just think, jeans and black." He walked down stairs and towards his room.  
  
A few minutes later lance strode out of his room wearing saggy blue jeans, a wallet chain, a red American football jersey, with a black backwards cap. He knocked on Seras' door.   
  
"You ready yet?"  
  
"Just a moment." She said just before open her own door.   
  
The wolf looked at her in her black jeans, white T-shirt, and silk black choker.  
  
"Good, lets go then."   
  
**  
  
The noises where loud and many. People danced under the multicolored lights. Talked over by the bar. And kissed in the lounges.  
  
"Wow this place is sure is bright and noise." Seras said barely being heard over the loud techno music.   
  
"Yeah, an't it great." Lance laughed. "Hear go out on the dance floor and see if you can spot any freaks among the dancers."  
  
Seras gave him a quick nod as she wondered over on the dance floor. She began to dance hypnotically among the crowds of people. * I never felt so alive. * She thought.  
  
Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't alive. No she was dead. Even worse she was undead. That short rush of life faded quickly, but the thought of it festered in her mind. Leaving her with thoughts of all the deaths she will soon come too see before she meets death herself. Seras then slowly walked over to the bar.   
  
There she saw Lance talking to the bartender about something. The bartender points to a small little office overseeing the dance floor, its windows where made of the same glass police use in interrogation rooms.   
  
"Come, I know where the factory is now."  
  
Seras followed Lance up the steps to the office. There they where greeted by a slick greasy haired man surrounded by four large freak bodyguards.   
  
"Now you might you be?" the devil man smiled.  
  
"I'm here about the chip." Lance said strait forward.   
  
"Go on." The greasy owner said with much interest.  
  
"You see here man. My girl here," Seras quickly glanced at lance. "Is a vampire, and I wish to become one myself."  
  
"Really?" he shot a sly smile to Seras.   
  
"Okay, but first you must do something for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"A low me a few minutes with your girlfriend, and I will give you what you wish."  
  
"Done." Lance said feeling like he was dealing with the devil. Before she left his side lance slipped Seras his sliver combat knife, and whispered in her ear. "Stab him, I'll deal with these four."  
  
"Come my dear, I won't bite."  
  
Moments pasted, and then a high-pitched vampiric scream came from behind the door. Lance then quickly transformed and disposed of the four freaks in a matter of seconds.   
  
Seras walked out the room with a glare on her face. "What the hell where you thinking sending me alone there like that!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"And, what with that girlfriend talk! I sure hope you don't blindly let your girlfriends go off with vampires by themselves do you?!"   
  
Lance ignored the venting vampire, and pulled the fire alarm. Hundreds of people started screaming as they ran for the nearest exit.   
  
Flipping open his cell phone, Lance dialed Walter, "The club has been emptied, and the Vampire silenced. You may proceed with demolition of the factory now.'  
  
Seras could hear Walter say. "Demolition crews are on their way as we speak."  
  
"Our job is done."  
  
Seras calmed down and spoke, "Lance..."  
  
"Yes, Seras?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Letting me feel alive again. Even if it was for a brief flickering moment."  
  
**  
  
Alucard smiled. "The boy is more useful then I first imagined, I must test him. And, see if he deserves to be called a Tashan." 


	5. Holy Hell

Holy Hell  
  
(Death of a Paladin)  
  
Integral Hellsing sifted though the stack of letters on her desk. The Vatican's section thirteen's seal laid buried underneath everything with not a bomb written on it.  
"What do those freaks want to talk about now? Can't they see that we're busy."  
  
Dear Sir Integral Windgates Hellsing,  
Your friends at Section thirteen wish you good health.  
"What the hell is Maxwell talking about?"  
These soon to be hard times may take their toll on Hellsing's most precocious master. But, don't worry the Vatican will soon come and pick up Hellsing's messes for them.  
-Maxwell  
"What the Hell is that fool implying that I can't take care of the problem here, and that I am only a child? He will pay dearly for this, insult." Integral took a deep breath and went into deep thought on the matter. Her silence was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Hellsing's faithful butler slowly peeked his head in the massive office. "Sir Integral may I come in?"  
"You may enter Walter." She said readjusting herself in her chair to a more formal posture.  
"Sir Integral I have some information you might wish to see."  
"What is it?"  
"Our spies in Italy have sent these photo's to us." Walter placed a small stack of photographs on sir Integral's desk.  
She thumb though them and placed a cold scowl on the photographs.  
"So the Vatican is sending their little pet Paladin back for another suicide mission."  
"Seems that way miss Hellsing."  
Integral heaved a great sigh.  
"Alucard, for some reason I am unable to contact. Send Seras and wolf boy to deal with it."  
Walter grinned a bit as he bowed. "As you command Sir Integral."  
  
Seras saluted Walter and began to walk where towards Lance's room. Her steps slowed. She began to bite her lower lip. Thoughts of her past fights with the Paladin Alexander Anderson ran though her mind. The bond that tied her and her master together seemed stretched as if he where thousands of miles away. The thought of tangling with Alexander Anderson was not a pleasant one at all. When she got to Lances metal cell door she was about to knock on it when the door opened by itself.  
The wolf stood there in front of her in his human like form, with drowsiness written all across his face. "What is it?"  
"We have orders to go kill a certain Paladin." She said trying not to show fear.  
"Okay." He yawned.  
"Hurry up and get dressed we really don't have any time to lose." She said sternly.  
The boy shut the door, and went to get dressed.  
* Rude ass werewolf * Seras thought to her self.  
  
The transport bounced up and down uncomfortable as Seras explained the mission to Lance  
"Okay so let me get this strait, he's a regenerator correct?"  
"Yes."  
Blankly he said, "How wonderful, and where are we going again."  
"To this marker that our spy has planted him."  
  
The transport van stopped in front of an old abandoned church. Seras stepped out first raise her cannon and pointing it at the door. "Looks like someone is here." She said looking the old building over. The werewolf stepped out of the van and checked to see if the safety was off his M-16 (Lance is from the United States so of course he's gonna have an U.S. military gun). "We going in?" he asked raising an eyebrow Seras hesitated.  
  
"Walter I want you to send Delta and Gamma squads out to dock number four hundred twenty five. To stop the passengers of The Dark Queen from ever setting foot on English soil." "As you wish Sir Integral."  
  
Lance stood side ways as he opened the door with a loud squeaking noise. Seras peeked her head past the corner of the door. She stood there almost frozen as she saw Alexander Anderson reading from the Holy Bible that lay on the preacher's podium with his back turn to them. Seras made some gestures and both her and Lance entered the room shoulder to shoulder. Lance aimed at the Paladin's head. Alexander quickly turned and launched a sword towards Seras' heart. Lance's psychical features changed quickly to his half wolf form. Seras froze.  
  
"Gamma squad go." Shouted Commander Pip (Hehe Pip. Sorry I couldn't resist) Gamma squad quickly went up the docking ramps. A wave a darkness overwhelmed their bodies, instantly turning them into ghouls. Delta squad could barely turn to run when they too where engulfed by the darkness.  
  
Lance pushed Seras out of the way of the holy blade. The sword stuck firm into the old wooden door.  
"How dare you defile this holy place with your presence! A vampires have no place is gods house or by his side!" ranted Alexander.  
Lance fired about a clip into the Paladin's chest. Alexander easily regenerated the wounds much like Alucard.  
"Now where I come from regenerators usually don't regenerate that fast." Lance said to Seras refreshing his clip.  
Alexander unleashed holy daggers and scrolls to bind the vampire's black magic. "There has been some new upgrades in regenerate technology in the past two months." The Paladin grinned.  
Seras tried to stand but the seal that had been placed on the room zapped all her supernatural strength.  
Lance fired another clip into the regenerator's head. The bullets split Alexander's head in half and knocked him to the ground.  
"I still see ye old thirty rounds to the head still works." He smirked as he ripped off on of the scrolls that bound Seras' power.  
"Not as well as one would think." Alexander rose to feet allowing both Lance and Seras to see his head recombined its self. He laughed as he charged forth towards the spell bound vampire. "Die foul demon!" he shouted pull out two holy swords from his dark gray trench coat.  
Just before he could strike Lance tackled him knocking him away from Seras.  
"Seras, use your Canno-" the wolf boy was cut off by a gurgling sound as a holy blade ripped though his right lung.  
When Lance knocked Seras out of the way of the first blade her cannon fell across the floor. Gravity felt as if it was a hundred times heavier. She started to crawl slowly across the room.  
An elbow smashed into Alexander's jaw knocking him backwards and off balance. Griping the handle of the blade in his hand the werewolf pulled it out of his body. Staring at his blood on the blade the werewolf became infuriated. He discarded the blade and bull-rushed Mr. Anderson. Alexander quickly and violently stabbed Lance in the gut. Blood spewed from the wolf's mouth. The blade shredded his innards.  
Watching the blood spray from his body made Seras feel fearful and weak, because she couldn't do anything to help. She decided that she was going to give up. Then she saw her comrade take his right claw and stab it though Alexander's stomach. She saw the determination to live in his eyes, and she wasn't about to let her partner down. Her soul burned with the passion to live, this passion is what drove her to go on. The cannon was no more then a few from her reach now.  
The holy knight gripped Lance's arm and pulled it out of his body. The back of Alexander's fist struck Lance's face's knocking him to the ground. Struggling to his feet he glanced over to see Seras just barely touching the cold metal of the huge cannon. Alexander however saw this too and took his chance to finish off the vampire. Stepping over the bloodied body of the werewolf Alexander drew four knives out of coat and prepared to throw them at the crawling vampire.  
Seras grabbed a hold of her cannon. It was so heavy. Rocking back up against the church wall she tried to pick up the heavy object. When she looked up she was horrified to see Alexander Anderson aiming four deadly knives at her head.  
"To hell with ye!" Alexander shouted.  
Just before he could fire his holy weapons at the dammed beast, the wolf's claws sunk into his sides momentarily destroying part of his intestines. Roaring as he completed his German Suplex, Lance started feeling the loss of blood getting to him. He couldn't pull him self to his feet anymore.  
Alexander grabbed a hold of the blade the wolf discarded earlier and prepared to remove his head. Lance pasted out from his blood loss. The blade fell aiming for the wolf's neck. A burst of flame engulfed Alexander Anderson transforming him into a pile of smoking ashes.  
The seals on the walls turned to dust. The holy blades rusted over. With her strength returned Seras rushed to see what she could do to help Lance, and keep him alive.  
  
A/N: Wondering where Alucard was? Hehe your gonna have read my next chapter for that information. Review please =) 


End file.
